In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in development of lighting fixtures for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in the field. Indeed, lighting applications which previously had typically been served by fixtures using what are known as high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps are now being served by LED light fixtures. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, factory lighting, parking lot lighting, and commercial building lighting.
High-luminance light fixtures using LED modules as light source present particularly challenging problems. One particularly challenging problem for high-luminance LED light fixtures relates to heat dissipation. Such fixtures typically have a large number of LEDs, often in plural LED modules, and particular structures have been developed to facilitate heat dissipation. Among the advances in the field are the inventions of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,686,469, 8,070,306 and 8,092,364. Such products utilize finned structures to facilitate dissipation of heat to the atmosphere.
Improvement in dissipating heat to the atmosphere is one significant objective in the field of LED light fixtures. It is of importance for various reasons, one of which relates to extending the useful life of the lighting products. Achieving improvements without expensive additional structure and apparatus is much desired. This is because a major consideration in the development of high-luminance LED light fixtures for various high-volume applications, such as roadway lighting, is controlling product cost even while delivering improved light-fixture performance.
In summary, finding ways to significantly improve the dissipation of heat to the atmosphere from LED light fixtures would be much desired, particularly in a fixture that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.